Powah Raidah Wizardo
by Toratchi888
Summary: Tommy. Wizard. SO AWESOME!


**Powah Raidah Wizardo**

Staring out at the sea of kids throwing papers, hucking spitwads, shoving around chairs, and doodling on desks, one could say Tommy Oliver was having a bad day.

Actually, he was on Bad Day #842.

He would give anything—anything at all—to have something more in his life; something more than having to sit through another day of… teaching high school chemistry.

_This is HIGH SCHOOL?_ He stared out from behind his desk, his head in his hands. _THIS is what I devoted my life to? Gawd, at least Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent turned out all right… That's what I need: Good, honest kids fighting to save the world. I need more of that in my life, may the Power protect me._

Resigning himself to another bad day, he raised his head and opened his mouth—

A bomb-blast erupted out in the quad. The kids screamed and dove under their desks. Tommy looked up, elated. _Wow, now THAT sounds exciting!_

"Attention, students," came the nasaly voice of Principal Randall, "there is a disturbance outside. Please remain calm—"

"Aw, yeah, it's morphin time!" Tommy exclaimed. He vaulted his desk, hopped over another student's, popped the window-latch, and somersaulted out with an "Aiyaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Striking a three-point landing, Tommy rose and surveyed the scene. His eyes widened in shock: Dozens of Ranger teams fought a veritable tide of grey alien-looking enemies, while alien fighter jets strafed the combatants below, sending spandex-clad Rangers and grey mooks flying with laser-cannon shots.

"Now THIS is what I'm talkin' about!" Tommy punched his fist into his hand before running off to join the melee. He laid in with enthusiasm, cries of "Aiyah!" tearing from his lips as he punched, kicked, flipped, and back-rolled over his often-confused allies, wondering who this maniac teacher was.

"Tommy, drop!" a familiar male voice rang; Tommy hit the dirt as a red-handled sword slashed an unseen foe. Tommy hopped back to his feet, casually backfisting the mook behind him over his shoulder. Tommy turned slowly, a grin on his face as he saw the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Jason.

"Hiya, Jason," Tommy chuckled. "I'm playing hookey today; y'all just look like you're having so much fun."

"This ain't funny, Tommy," Jason replied, cutting down another mook. "You shouldn't be here."

"Jason, relax; I'm the greatest Ranger ever, and I—"

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" a female Ranger shrieked. Those Rangers not quick enough to duck and cover were sent flying by a cataclysmic energy blast from the heavens.

Tommy staggered to his feet. Maybe a dozen or so Rangers remained in the area; the rest were scattered beyond sight. Tommy peered up into the sky; an enormous spiky black fortress-ship was descending through the atmosphere, heat building up as it hurtled down. It was only a speck at the moment, but each second enlarged it as it came closer.

"Not good, not good…" Tommy muttered. He ran to the nearest Ranger, Ninja Blue. "Hey, Ninja Blue! Tori! Wake up!"

Tori groaned.

"Think, think, think… What would Zordon do…? Everyone, get up! Get up! There's a huge alien space-fortress going to drop on our heads any second! Get up and fight!"

One or two Rangers stirred, but none rose.

"Come on, come on, COME ON! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" Tommy raised his hands to the sky and cried out. Nothing happened; then, small sparks, red, yellow, green, blue, black, all colours started to shimmer from the Rangers' bodies, followed by larger sparks, until continual ribbons of colour whispered from them. They all converged on Tommy, spinning around, until they coalesced behind him into a cloak dyed in every Ranger colour. A large belt, with a hand-shaped buckle, and a linked set of rings appeared around his waist.

"What the heck…?"

"TOMMY," boomed a deep voice.

"What—ZORDON?!"

"Yes, Tommy; it is I. We have little time. The balance of Power is in your hand now, hence the symbol you see on your belt. I can reach out to you because you are the greatest Ranger, and the spark of your power and mine resides in every Ranger alive. It will take a new kind of hero to defeat this evil and prevent others from happening. You will wield a new kind of Ranger Magic, and taken on a new Mask. You will be… Powah Raidah Wizardo!"

* * *

…

"What."

"_What do you mean, 'what'?_"

"Zordon, that is a stupid name."

"JUST LISTEN TO THE BELT!"

"Welcome, Raidah," spoke a gravelly voice from the belt. "I am the WizarDriver. Use your Wizard Rings and bring forth the Power of Hope! Call to the magic; you'll know what to do."

Tommy shook his head. "I've had worse. All right, _it's Show Time_!"

"Driver On, please!" called out the belt.

Tommy chose a red ruby ring from his belt—"Hey, I _still_ get Red power"—slid it onto his left hand, flicked a toggle that jiggled the belt-hand, and placed his hand over the reader. It flared red, and the belt called, "Rub-a-dub dub, HENSHIN!"

_What? Oh to hell with it_, "Flame on!" Tommy held up his hand to his side; a fiery magic circle flew across him, transforming his clothes into black leather chaps and a cape, with red moulded body armour over his chest and a red beetle-like helmet on his head.

"Weapon, please!" the Driver growled.

Tommy chose another ring, this one with the hand symbol. _I'm guessing hand weapon_. He put it on his right hand, toggled the Driver again, and palmed the reader.

"Connect with me, _please_," the Driver growled.

_What._ Tommy stuck out his hand again, and a portal appeared nearby. He reached in and drew out a longsword with the hand symbol as the guard.

Tommy cracked an evil grin under his helmet. "Handy."

"Tommy," Zordon boomed, "this is no time for jokes! That ship is—"

"Zordon," Tommy interrupted, "I got this. AIYAH!"

Tommy leapt high in the air—

* * *

The bridge of the fortress-ship was dark; the only light came from various consoles arranged in a half-moon, the tips of the crescent facing the viewpoirt. Larger versions of the grey mooks manned the stations, and a large warrior sat on a dark, spiky throne on a raised dais.

"Final trajectory set, Sir!" called one helmsman.

"Ordnance ready time four _graaals_, Sir!" called a gunnery officer.

"Sir!" called out a radar operator, "Small target approaching from the lower reaches of the planet, closing fast."

A rainbow blip

"It's time for the Finale; SHOW'S OVER, CREEP! AIYAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

The rainbow of light split the heavens as Tommy slashed down with a mega-sized blade, shattering the ship into meteor fodder. The momentum of Tommy's stroke carried a good chunk of the ship down through the atmosphere, and Tommy all but caught fire hurtling to Earth.

* * *

The other Rangers rose slowly, those sent flying earlier hobbling back to the battleground, their colours dulled as the power leached out of them.

Suddenly, they were all knocked from their feet as impact after impact exploded around them, fragments of the ship meteoring into the schoolgrounds.

When they dared look up again, a burning figure emerged from the woods behind the school: A black-and-red clad hero with a flaming sword, who walked slowly as a colossal explosion lit the sky, fragments of sky-fortress whickering past.

Tommy stopped about twenty feet from the other Rangers, sword slung casually over his right shoulder. He raised his other hand and gave a thumbs up.

"WHAT A SHOW!"

* * *

**Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu! **

**Maru de tsuki to taiyō**

**kasanaru toki no shōgeki—**

*rrrrrrrrp!*

_Power Rider Wi-zar-do~!_

_Go Go Rider Wizard!_

_Go Go Rider Wizard!_

_Go Go Rider Wizard!_

_Power Rider Wizard Go-oh-oh!_

Starring Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, aka Powah Raidah Wizardo!

Wizard So Clever, Tommy Forever!

_Coming Summer 2015 from Saban Entertainment!_


End file.
